meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
( -paige
( I am in a really bad mood. angry, and sad. I'll go over that. Okay so recently, the day after school ended my "best friend" blocked ALL of my social medias, and my phone number with NO reason. We've never been in a fight before, let alone I've never said or done anything mean to her. I'm going to type out the messages I got sent, and what I sent back. (her name is Leland, by the way for context) Leland to a groupchat filled with my friends, by the way anything not in quotations is me just talking on here, not what I sent to her "Don't worry Paige I saw that you blocked me on all of your accounts! I returned the favor. *insert cry laugh emoji*" first of all, i never blocked her on any of my accounts hm. "And don't worry I took down the pics with you in it!" she replaced a picture of me with a picture of a cockroach, thanks a lot. "I hope you read this and realize how awfully you treated myself this last year and Emma when all she wanted out of you was a friend." Emma and I chatted twice, and she wasn't very nice to me so I didn't talk to her again for her not being nice.. "Think of the times you made fun of me, what you said." What did I do? I was nicer to her the ENTIRE year. I'd like to see some proof of me being mean to my own ''best friend. "''But of course none of us were good enough for you! *insert another cry laugh emoji*" Good enough for me? Funny, seeing as you were one of my only friends in real life. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have invited you to a birthday that I myself paid for, which was a lot of money to save up for. "HAH telling me that if I cared about my exam I would have it done. Thats funny. *insert rofl emoji*" I did say that you would get a better grade if you did it the week it was assigned, rather than the night it was due. That doesn't seem mean to me. "Enjoy your summer!" Well thanks Leland, you sort of ruined my mood for this summer. I've been trying to come in contact with her, I found that message from a friend who sent it to me from a groupchat I left. I finally got her phone number last night before she blocked me. Me: hello! elizabeth sent me your number. i was wondering if we can talk. :) x Leland: Oh hi! How has your summer been so far? *she obviously doesn't know who this is* Me: It's been okay, thanks. How about yours? Leland: Fine. I then proceded to send her a long text saying: "do you know how hard i've tried to talk to you? i've sent some of my friends to try to help me get you to unblock me. i just want to talk about things and work it out.. i don't know what i did. i don't know why you blocked me.. but nevermind :) i've tried to talk to you and i don't think you're going to listen, until we're forced to hang out in class. you do know that i care right? if i didn't care i wouldn't go out of my way to try to talk yo you, to make several accounts to try to talk to you on, but you blocked me on all of those. the only way of communication i've had with you has been though elizabeth. Anyways have a nice summer! See you in Algebra 1 next school year! :)" She then proceded to leaving me on read and blocking my number. i'm in tears now thanks to her. i remember you following her punza, if you still are please unfollow her. she is @leland31 on instagram. sorry for such a long post.